zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/The Triforce
<< Part 2 of Event 6 I awake to find this gorgeous, black haired girl with blonde at the tips of her hair, sleeping right next to me. I kiss her on the cheek and get up. I put my clothes on and meet Septro and Fonso on the second floor. I head to my office and sit down. Inside is a fresh batch of paperwork. It's at least 5 inches tall. Hip Hip Hoo F**king Ray!!! I pull out this new invention the world had given us, a pencil and start signing my name. I'm there all the way until lunch signing papers. I then leave for lunch. I check to see how Julie is. She is putting her clothes in the closet. "Hey Ty!" She enthusiastically smiles and waves. "Hey babe, wanna get some lunch?" I ask her. "Hmm, yeah. I'm pretty hungry." She replies. We head over to the actual city to see what goes on. Families are starting to pitch in and make things. They are opening little stores and factories. They are shaping this place into a community. We get some fish, bread, tomatoes and wine, berry splash to be exact, considering thats all that is here to drink from this little shop. We take it all behind the castle to the hill. We find a small little rock garden with a tiny waterfall/stream going through it. We take some time to splash in water like little kids. After we dry off from splashing, we head over to the top of the mountain/hill to find a huge lake, the cause of the waterfall apparently. We sit down. I take my sweater off so we can put the food on it. I gather some branches up and pull out of a pocket in my sweater a box of matches, yet another new invention. HCA just keeps coming up with all sorts of things. We start a fire and cook the fish. I pull out my knife and clean it through the lake. I cut the tomatoes into slices and split the bread in half. I put some cooked fish on each piece of bread along with tomatoes. I hand her it and she stares at it a bit. "Go on, try it." I tell her. She takes a bite and swallows. She smiles and devours the thing before I can make a bite. I push the food down my throat and swallow. "Where did you come up with that? That was good." She compliments me. "Thanks, back when I was a kid, when I was alone in the world, when ever I got food, I tried to make the best of it, so I came up with all sorts of weird recipes. " I tell her. "Really? Tell me some more about you as a kid." Julie ask. So we talk about our childhood and lives. We lay down and make out for awhile. We leave a couple hours later. As we get to the castle, Septro yells my name out. I look to the right to see him and Luna. "Ty!!! Hurry!! There is a meeting of the army in the castle!!" Septro spits out. We all run to the castle. We race up to the second floor. "Wait in our room, okay?" I command Julie. She gives me a worried expression. "Don't worry I'll be fine. But be sure to lock the door, Jocelyn just saw us." I whisper in her ear and kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah, you to Luna." Septro says. "What ever." Luna replies. Luna and Julie head to Julie's and my room. Septro opens the door to a room. It is long room with a balcony to the side of it. A long table with a couple chairs lie in the middle. I sit at the far end with Fonso and Septro on my sides. Next to Fonso is Andrea. Next to Andrea is Commander Ray. Next to him is Commander Ivan. On the other side where Septro is, next to Septro is Stallord. And next to Stallord is Commander Ryan. "Okay, so what is this about?" I ask. "Well, our intelligence reported that the enemy has found the other Triforce." Stallord answers. "The Triforce? They found it's location? But how? Wasn't all of the Triforce suppose to be hidden? Wait. Unless..." Ivan thinks. "Unless the heroes are here. The gods must have made there mind on who they want to be the heroes." Ryan finishes for Ivan. "Which hero though?" Fonso ask. "The only one that could pose a threat to us, Link." Stallord answers. The airs chills upon that name. "Are we sure? Have we confirmed this?" Septro ask. "Yes, Selene holds the Triforce Of Courage right now. We confirmed that the new Princess Zelda holds the Triforce of Wisdom. Therefore Link, must have appeared. So now The Triforce of Power has spawned." Stallord answers Septro. "Are they going after it now?" I ask. "No, they are planning to in two days. Why?" Stallord ask me. "We are going to beat them there. We will get it first. Then we can push on and get the other ones." I explain. "That sounds good." Ivan says. "Yes, if we can get The Triforce of Power. Combine it with Ty's power. Then we can end this war soon! I agree." Septro says. "Me too." Fonso agrees in. "As do I." Ryan says. "Then it is settled, we will do this, but when? Do we know where it is?" Ray ask. "We have the coordinates." Stallord answers one question. "Okay, then tomorrow. We need to beat them there." I answer the other question. "Tomorrow? Short notice but okay. This is the plan: Andrea, a Recon team and some reinforcements will go to the location and confirm it. Air Artillery will be ready if there is any trouble. They will find and let us know for sure if it's there. Ty, Septro and a couple squads will go in and retrieve it. Well hold the men ready just in case they copied our plan. We okay with it?" Fonso says. Everyone nods. Stallord gets up to make the announcement. Septro and I head to my room to meet the girls. We get inside to them eagerly wandering whats going on. We explain to them and they nod that they are okay with it. They volunteer to come with us. We allow it. Septro and Luna go to prepare. I go get some things for Julie; light armor, bow and arrow, combat knife, five bombs and potion. I prepare for tomorrow, the day we get ahead of these bastards and end this war quickly.